As the need to decrease the size of transistors continues, new and smaller types of transistors are created. One recent advance in transistor technology is the introduction of fin type field effect transistors that are known as FinFETs. A FinFET structure includes a center fin that has a channel along its surfaces, and source and drains at the ends of the fin structure. A gate conductor covers the channel portion.
While FinFETs structures reduce the size of transistor-based devices, it is still important to continue to reduce the size of FinFET transistors. However, although FinFET devices are very attractive when considering their excellent short channel control, coping with the 3-D nature of these devices in manufacturing presents significant challenges. It is therefore desirable to have improved FinFET structures and methods of fabrication.